Forever and Always
by SomerhalderXWesley
Summary: 3 years ago, a incident left Gabriella, traumatized. She ran away leaving everything that matter to her to the most. Her family, her friends, and the boy she fell deeply in love with. Now she back to get all back but will one person let her. xxTroyellaxx
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note- This a new story that I really wanted to try. Its similar to the fan fiction story My Forever by Lauraclarkstories. I just wanted to know if it was really good because I think it kinda sucked but please review and let me know how I did. Please and Thank you**

**P.S. So mad Twilight beat Harry Potter the Teen Choice Awards. I luv Twilight but Harry Potter is way better.. I happy that Taylor Lautner won for Male Hottie and Choice smile. But I'm also mad that Michael Jackson lost to Sandra Bullock even though I luv Sandra Bullock. LOL..And iff you watch Pretty Little Liars..Did you see the season finale..Woww was all could say and I cried to when Hanna got hit by the car..**

**''_Now landing in Albuquerque New Mexico''_**

**A young woman walked swiftly in through the Albuquerque Airport. Her face was covered by the newspaper that she slowly read until she reached outside of the airport. Slowly, she put the newspaper away, revealing her attractive face. She had long shoulder length dark chestnut brown hair that stood along her high defiant rosy red cheekbones, golden tan natural skin, and a pair of light almond chocolate golden brown eyes. Her hair was in curls but pinned up in a tight bun with one small curl drifted down her left cheek. She was wearing a white light-weight ankle length skirt with many crumpled pleats, a black silk a shirt with a collar, a black full-length opening at the front from the collar to the hem, and sleeves with cuffs and long black stilettos, showing her dark black polished toes. The taxi cab pulled on the side on the curb and she got in. The driver started pulling off driving her to her destination. ''What bring you to New Mexico'' The taxi questioned her as he looked up in rearview mirror. He was about in late 50's and had a long thick mustache that strutted around the side of his mouth. His eyes narrowed at the rearview mirror, watching her face curiously. ''Family'' She told him. He smiled gracefully at her through the mirror and his eyes turned back to the road. 20 minutes later she was there. East Albuquerque. The driver pulled into a driveway and hopped out the car and helped her out the car, with her bags. She paid and thanked him and he drove off. The brunette girl looked up and stared at the house that stood before her. It was large huge luxury mansion and It was the color of a bubblegum hot pink. The casement windows were with a hinged sash that swings in or out like a door comprising either a side-hung, top-hung, that looked like they were made out diamonds. She sighed then walked towards the front door and ringing the doorbell. After a few minutes the door swung open revealing the brunette girl two bestest friends since middle school. The blonde and brunette awed in shock. ''Oh my god'' The blonde said when saw who was standing in the door way. ''Hi'' The brunette girl smiled softly and waved as her friends ran towards her hugged the life out of her. ''Sharpay, Taylor'' Taylor pulled her into a wide hug and smiled. ''Thank god you're back'' Taylor whispered into her ear then pulling back from the hug. ''Come on get in here'' Taylor waved her hand gesturing that she moved and Sharpay picked up her luggage carrying into the house, closing the door behind them. ''How was your flight'' Sharpay asked her plopping down unto her pink couch. ''Fine'' She muttered and there a long silence between the three, sitting down. ''How is he'' She said breaking the unnerving encounter. ''He's great'' Taylor told her as she stood up. ''I'm so worried about him. I had to come as soon as Chad called me'' She said as Sharpay handed her mug of warm coffee. ''Thank you'' She whispered to her and turned back to Taylor. They all turned their heads when they heard a bug thud sound, when walked in a young man about the same age as the rest of them. He had caramel brown skin, a mass full of light caramel brown curls and a very broad muscular masculine type body. ''Babe. I was went to the store and I couldn't_'' He froze dead in his track when he saw the brunette girl. ''Gabriella. Gabster. You actually came'' She ran over to him and pulling him into a tight hug. ''Of course I came, Chad'' He smiled and hugged even more tighter. ''Its so great to see you'' Gabriella gently closed her and let her nostril invade his sweet cinnamon scent. That's what she loved about him. She pulled away from the hug and swiftly wiped away the tears that glided down her cheek. ''Where is he'' She questioned him and Chad sighed. ''With Jack at his house, getting ready'' Gabriella nodded softly and stared down at the ground with a guilt stricken face. ''What time does it start'' Her eyes narrowed back over at Taylor and Sharpay who were both sitting down. ''It starts at 2 but we should really get going'' Taylor told her and Gabriella nodded softly. ''Come lets go'' Taylor grabbed her purse and intertwined arms with Gabriella as the four of them walked out the house.**

**''Today we all gather here today to say goodbye to a dear dear good friend of ours, Lucille Isabella Bolton'' Gabriella stood outside on the church steps panting and walking back and forth, deciding weather if she should inside or not. Earlier she told Taylor and Sharpay to go in without her, she would be in there soon. ''Now we would hear from her dear son Troy Bolton'' A young man about the same age as Taylor, Sharpay, and Chad walked up the pulpit and shook hands with the reverend and stood in front of the microphone. He had shaggy brown hair, a thin defiant face, and the most beautiful glittering ultramarine eyes. He was dressed in A jacket with ribbed silk facings on a shawl collar or peaked label, Trousers, A low-cut waistband, a white dress shirt with a turn-down collar, shirt studs, and cufflinks, and a black ribbed silk bow tie. He gulped hard as he lowered the microphone. His eyes narrowed at the mourning crowd sitting at the ceremony. As he was about to speak, the doors of the church slung open and he looked up to see her walk in. His one and only wife Gabriella Montez nee Bolton. The wife that left him with a broken heart to years ago. He dropped the microphone unto the ground making a huge thud sound, causing everyone to turn around and look at Gabriella. ''I'm sorry, I cant do this'' He ran swiftly down the pulpit and out the double doors. She looked around with a frightened before running after him. ''Troy'' She ran down the church stairs and the sidewalk, looking around to see if she could find him. She had spotted a mass of brown hair and ran towards it. ''Hey'' The was the first word she said to him in almost 3 years. Troy stopped dead in his tracks and turned around to face her. ''What the hell are you doing here'' He hissed venomously and she stepped back a little bit. ''Why do you think I'm here. I'm here for Lucy's funeral and for..you'' He face was carved like a jack-a-lantern and stepped closer to her. ''Why did you run out'' Her eyes narrowed at his face, glazing curiously. ''I saw you. I don't exactly want to be in the same room with you'' He hissed viciously and she stepped back again. ''Little harsh'' She mumbled but he heard her and started laughing wickedly. ''Harsh. Me harsh. You wanna know what's harsh'' She stared down guilty at the ground as she knew what he was about reveal. ''Harsh. Is when a woman has a husband that was deeply in love with her and she walked out on him, leaving him heartbroken and depressed'' She didn't say anything because she knew he was right. She just stood there grazing at the ground with a guilt stricken face. ''Go back to California, Gabriella. I don't want you here'' Gabriella looked up, avoiding any eye contact with him and started walking back into the church.**

**''Its gonna be okay, Gabby'' Taylor gently caressed huge circles on Gabriella's back, as the car drove into a familiar driveway. ''Are you going in'' Taylor asked her and Gabriella didn't say anything but shook her head but stared out the window with a emotionless face. ''Jack wants to see you'' She continued to stare out the window but was interrupted when Taylor opened her side of the door. ''Come on Gabs'' Chad told her, reaching his arm out. She stared at him for a few minutes before stepping out of the door and wrapping her arms around his waist. He closed the car door and wrapped his arms around her waist, then kissing her forehead softly, nuzzling one of her curls. They walked in the front door and Jack stood there greeting people at the repast. ''Jack, these are for you'' Taylor said handing a man a bouquet of flowers. The man was about in his mid 50's and he had shaggy brown hair, a thin defiant face, and a pale colored ultramarine eyes, just like Troy. Gabriella felt her eyes start to prick with tears as she saw that he looked very pale and weak. He had lost his wife, the love of his life. ''Thank you Taylor. They're beautiful'' His voice weakly spoke and Taylor wrapped her arms gently around him, hugging him. Sharpay and Zeke gave him a couple of words then when they moved out the way, he gasped when he saw the brunette girl. ''Gabriella'' Gabriella smiled warmly at him and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tight. ''Jack'' She croaked. She thought she might have started crying. Jack was always like the father that Gabriella always wanted. ''Gabriella. Look at you. You're gorgeous'' Gabriella smiled warmly at him and looked up into his eyes, which were no longer the famous Bolton's eyes but a dark dull gray. ''Thank you. And I'm very sorry about Lucille'' Jack nodded sadly and Gabriella gave him one last hug and walked over to Taylor. ''Does he know she here'' Jack questioned Chad and he nodded. ''Where is he'' Jack pointing over at the back door, to the backdoor. Chad nodded then patted his former basketball coach on the back. He pushed back the sliding door and walked outside, hearing a bouncing sound. Troy threw the ball against the fence and groaned. ''Yo hoops'' Troy turned and glared at Chad before turning his head and shooting the ball in the hoop. ''What do you want'' Troy snapped and shot the ball back into the hoop. ''I know you had something do with that woman coming back'' Chad frowned at the fact that Troy was referring Gabriella to, that woman. ''That woman is your wife'' Chad snapped back and Troy stop dribbling the ball and put it under his arm. ''Yeah the wife that left me'' He said and got into the position to shoot the ball. He shot the ball but it missed by bouncing off the rim and hitting the fence real hard. ''Damnit. Why is she even here'' Troy and Chad head turns when they saw Gabriella standing there in the doorway. She started walking towards them and stood by Chad. ''Because I love you'' Gabriella told Troy, who was just glared at her. ''Then why did you leave me'' Chad sighed and walked toward the door, leaving Troy and Gabriella alone. ''Troy. I'm sorry''**

**''Troy Please talk to me'' She pleaded and he just stood there. ''What do you want to say. How you just got up and left me. How you left depressed and heartbroken. That's not the girl I fell in love with. I mean look at you. The makeup and high heels'' Gabriella looked down at herself and then back up. ''What every happen to T-shirt, jeans, and converses'' His eyes narrowed, watching her curiously. ''She grew up, Troy'' Troy folder his arms against his chest and sighed. ''Why did you leave'' He asked her, staring at the ground. ''Troy, I was scared and we were young. And the incident with Noel_'' Troy shook his head and started to walk away when he heard that name. ''You always do that. Every single time, I say his name, you just walk away'' Troy turned back around to face her. His dress shirt was buttoned all the way down and his black bow tie was hanging off. His hair was a mess and his eyes were bloodshot red. ''Noel is gone, so get over it'' He turned back around and kept walking out the gate, slamming it and having not sympathy for the broken girl he left behind. But she followed him and grabbed his arm sleeve. ''How could you actually tell me to get over him'' She cried and he pulled away her and she frowned. ''Noel is gone, so get over it. He is gone, Gabriella and hes not coming back. You know why because… of you'' As soon as Troy said that he regretted but Gabriella stood there frozen in shock. He blamed her for that incident, she always knew he blamed her. Gabriella shook her head as a tears fell swiftly down her face and she brushed against him then walking back into the house. ''Ella, wait. I didn't mean that'' Jack and Taylor who were sitting down unto the couch and Sharpay, Chad, and Zeke were standing up, all frowned as they saw Gabriella bomb rushed through the house in tears and walking out the front door, and out of the front door. ''We'll go check on her'' Taylor jumped off the couch as Sharpay jumped out from Zeke arms and out the front door. ''Where is she'' Taylor examined the area and Sharpay shushed her. ''Do you hear that'' Sharpay opened the door the her car and they saw Gabriella quietly sobbing on the back seat. Taylor hopped in the car from right when Sharpay got in from the left. ''Gabi what happen'' Gabriella lifted her head up from the seat and looked up at her best friend. ''He blames me'' Taylor shot a look at Sharpay and back at Gabriella. ''Sweetie, who blames you for what'' She rubbed huge circles on Gabriella back for she wouldn't lose control and have a panic attack. Every since a tragedy struck Gabriella, have been traumatized by it, that's why Gabriella ran away to LA. ''Troy, said that Noel is gone because of me'' Gabriella now on the verge of tears and chocked out. ''Oh, honey he probably said it out of anger. He didn't mean it'' Sharpay now also rubbing circles on Gabriella's back also. ''Butt isss myy fautlltt'' Sharpay now had a few tears pricking into her eyes, so did Taylor. ''Gabriella, Noel being gone it not your fault'' Taylor told her and Gabriella continually shook her head repeatedly sobbing. ''It is my fault'' Taylor and Sharpay shot each other a glance and back at Gabriella. ''Gabriella, listen to us. That day was accident and it wasn't your fault okay. Please believe us'' Gabriella sat up and turned head to look at both Sharpay and Taylor and then gently nodded. ''Okay'' She wiped the rest of the tear that glided down her face and smiled warmly at her best friend. ''Ill love you guys'' She wrapped her arms their necks and hugged them tightly. ''We love you too Gabby''**

**''Forever and Always''**

**Author's Note- In the next chapter you would be more Troyella. But also you guys would soon find out who Noel was but I'm guessing that you guys already know. Lol Remember to review. Thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note- ATTENTION ATTENTION READERS LOL: I know this the same thing as the last chapter but the only reason I put this on here because I couldnt decide if I should make everything in Bold, Italic or just normal or but Im just putting this one on here to make sure reading it is more clearing for you. Remember to review..Thanks =)**

''_Now landing in Albuquerque New Mexico''_

A young woman walked swiftly in through the Albuquerque Airport. Her face was covered by the newspaper that she slowly read until she reached outside of the airport. Slowly, she put the newspaper away, revealing her attractive face. She had long shoulder length dark chestnut brown hair that stood along her high defiant rosy red cheekbones, golden tan natural skin, and a pair of light almond chocolate golden brown eyes. Her hair was in curls but pinned up in a tight bun with one small curl drifted down her left cheek. She was wearing a white light-weight ankle length skirt with many crumpled pleats, a black silk a shirt with a collar, a black full-length opening at the front from the collar to the hem, and sleeves with cuffs and long black stilettos, showing her dark black polished toes. The taxi cab pulled on the side on the curb and she got in. The driver started pulling off driving her to her destination. ''What bring you to New Mexico'' The taxi questioned her as he looked up in rearview mirror. He was about in late 50's and had a long thick mustache that strutted around the side of his mouth. His eyes narrowed at the rearview mirror, watching her face curiously. ''Family'' She told him. He smiled gracefully at her through the mirror and his eyes turned back to the road. 20 minutes later she was there. East Albuquerque. The driver pulled into a driveway and hopped out the car and helped her out the car, with her bags. She paid and thanked him and he drove off. The brunette girl looked up and stared at the house that stood before her. It was large huge luxury mansion and It was the color of a bubblegum hot pink. The casement windows were with a hinged sash that swings in or out like a door comprising either a side-hung, top-hung, that looked like they were made out diamonds. She sighed then walked towards the front door and ringing the doorbell. After a few minutes the door swung open revealing the brunette girl two bestest friends since middle school. The blonde and brunette awed in shock. ''Oh my god'' The blonde said when saw who was standing in the door way. ''Hi'' The brunette girl smiled softly and waved as her friends ran towards her hugged the life out of her. ''Sharpay, Taylor'' Taylor pulled her into a wide hug and smiled. ''Thank god you're back'' Taylor whispered into her ear then pulling back from the hug. ''Come on get in here'' Taylor waved her hand gesturing that she moved and Sharpay picked up her luggage carrying into the house, closing the door behind them. ''How was your flight'' Sharpay asked her plopping down unto her pink couch. ''Fine'' She muttered and there a long silence between the three, sitting down. ''How is he'' She said breaking the unnerving encounter. ''He's great'' Taylor told her as she stood up. ''I'm so worried about him. I had to come as soon as Chad called me'' She said as Sharpay handed her mug of warm coffee. ''Thank you'' She whispered to her and turned back to Taylor. They all turned their heads when they heard a bug thud sound, when walked in a young man about the same age as the rest of them. He had caramel brown skin, a mass full of light caramel brown curls and a very broad muscular masculine type body. ''Babe. I was went to the store and I couldn't_'' He froze dead in his track when he saw the brunette girl. ''Gabriella. Gabster. You actually came'' She ran over to him and pulling him into a tight hug. ''Of course I came, Chad'' He smiled and hugged even more tighter. ''Its so great to see you'' Gabriella gently closed her and let her nostril invade his sweet cinnamon scent. That's what she loved about him. She pulled away from the hug and swiftly wiped away the tears that glided down her cheek. ''Where is he'' She questioned him and Chad sighed. ''With Jack at his house, getting ready'' Gabriella nodded softly and stared down at the ground with a guilt stricken face. ''What time does it start'' Her eyes narrowed back over at Taylor and Sharpay who were both sitting down. ''It starts at 2 but we should really get going'' Taylor told her and Gabriella nodded softly. ''Come lets go'' Taylor grabbed her purse and intertwined arms with Gabriella as the four of them walked out the house.

''Today we all gather here today to say goodbye to a dear dear good friend of ours, Lucille Isabella Bolton'' Gabriella stood outside on the church steps panting and walking back and forth, deciding weather if she should inside or not. Earlier she told Taylor and Sharpay to go in without her, she would be in there soon. ''Now we would hear from her dear son Troy Bolton'' A young man about the same age as Taylor, Sharpay, and Chad walked up the pulpit and shook hands with the reverend and stood in front of the microphone. He had shaggy brown hair, a thin defiant face, and the most beautiful glittering ultramarine eyes. He was dressed in A jacket with ribbed silk facings on a shawl collar or peaked label, Trousers, A low-cut waistband, a white dress shirt with a turn-down collar, shirt studs, and cufflinks, and a black ribbed silk bow tie. He gulped hard as he lowered the microphone. His eyes narrowed at the mourning crowd sitting at the ceremony. As he was about to speak, the doors of the church slung open and he looked up to see her walk in. His one and only wife Gabriella Montez nee Bolton. The wife that left him with a broken heart to years ago. He dropped the microphone unto the ground making a huge thud sound, causing everyone to turn around and look at Gabriella. ''I'm sorry, I cant do this'' He ran swiftly down the pulpit and out the double doors. She looked around with a frightened before running after him. ''Troy'' She ran down the church stairs and the sidewalk, looking around to see if she could find him. She had spotted a mass of brown hair and ran towards it. ''Hey'' The was the first word she said to him in almost 3 years. Troy stopped dead in his tracks and turned around to face her. ''What the hell are you doing here'' He hissed venomously and she stepped back a little bit. ''Why do you think I'm here. I'm here for Lucy's funeral and for..you'' He face was carved like a jack-a-lantern and stepped closer to her. ''Why did you run out'' Her eyes narrowed at his face, glazing curiously. ''I saw you. I don't exactly want to be in the same room with you'' He hissed viciously and she stepped back again. ''Little harsh'' She mumbled but he heard her and started laughing wickedly. ''Harsh. Me harsh. You wanna know what's harsh'' She stared down guilty at the ground as she knew what he was about reveal. ''Harsh. Is when a woman has a husband that was deeply in love with her and she walked out on him, leaving him heartbroken and depressed'' She didn't say anything because she knew he was right. She just stood there grazing at the ground with a guilt stricken face. ''Go back to California, Gabriella. I don't want you here'' Gabriella looked up, avoiding any eye contact with him and started walking back into the church.

''Its gonna be okay, Gabby'' Taylor gently caressed huge circles on Gabriella's back, as the car drove into a familiar driveway. ''Are you going in'' Taylor asked her and Gabriella didn't say anything but shook her head but stared out the window with a emotionless face. ''Jack wants to see you'' She continued to stare out the window but was interrupted when Taylor opened her side of the door. ''Come on Gabs'' Chad told her, reaching his arm out. She stared at him for a few minutes before stepping out of the door and wrapping her arms around his waist. He closed the car door and wrapped his arms around her waist, then kissing her forehead softly, nuzzling one of her curls. They walked in the front door and Jack stood there greeting people at the repast. ''Jack, these are for you'' Taylor said handing a man a bouquet of flowers. The man was about in his mid 50's and he had shaggy brown hair, a thin defiant face, and a pale colored ultramarine eyes, just like Troy. Gabriella felt her eyes start to prick with tears as she saw that he looked very pale and weak. He had lost his wife, the love of his life. ''Thank you Taylor. They're beautiful'' His voice weakly spoke and Taylor wrapped her arms gently around him, hugging him. Sharpay and Zeke gave him a couple of words then when they moved out the way, he gasped when he saw the brunette girl. ''Gabriella'' Gabriella smiled warmly at him and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tight. ''Jack'' She croaked. She thought she might have started crying. Jack was always like the father that Gabriella always wanted. ''Gabriella. Look at you. You're gorgeous'' Gabriella smiled warmly at him and looked up into his eyes, which were no longer the famous Bolton's eyes but a dark dull gray. ''Thank you. And I'm very sorry about Lucille'' Jack nodded sadly and Gabriella gave him one last hug and walked over to Taylor. ''Does he know she here'' Jack questioned Chad and he nodded. ''Where is he'' Jack pointing over at the back door, to the backdoor. Chad nodded then patted his former basketball coach on the back. He pushed back the sliding door and walked outside, hearing a bouncing sound. Troy threw the ball against the fence and groaned. ''Yo hoops'' Troy turned and glared at Chad before turning his head and shooting the ball in the hoop. ''What do you want'' Troy snapped and shot the ball back into the hoop. ''I know you had something do with that woman coming back'' Chad frowned at the fact that Troy was referring Gabriella to, that woman. ''That woman is your wife'' Chad snapped back and Troy stop dribbling the ball and put it under his arm. ''Yeah the wife that left me'' He said and got into the position to shoot the ball. He shot the ball but it missed by bouncing off the rim and hitting the fence real hard. ''Damnit. Why is she even here'' Troy and Chad head turns when they saw Gabriella standing there in the doorway. She started walking towards them and stood by Chad. ''Because I love you'' Gabriella told Troy, who was just glared at her. ''Then why did you leave me'' Chad sighed and walked toward the door, leaving Troy and Gabriella alone. ''Troy. I'm sorry''

''Troy Please talk to me'' She pleaded and he just stood there. ''What do you want to say. How you just got up and left me. How you left depressed and heartbroken. That's not the girl I fell in love with. I mean look at you. The makeup and high heels'' Gabriella looked down at herself and then back up. ''What every happen to T-shirt, jeans, and converses'' His eyes narrowed, watching her curiously. ''She grew up, Troy'' Troy folder his arms against his chest and sighed. ''Why did you leave'' He asked her, staring at the ground. ''Troy, I was scared and we were young. And the incident with Noel_'' Troy shook his head and started to walk away when he heard that name. ''You always do that. Every single time, I say his name, you just walk away'' Troy turned back around to face her. His dress shirt was buttoned all the way down and his black bow tie was hanging off. His hair was a mess and his eyes were bloodshot red. ''Noel is gone, so get over it'' He turned back around and kept walking out the gate, slamming it and having not sympathy for the broken girl he left behind. But she followed him and grabbed his arm sleeve. ''How could you actually tell me to get over him'' She cried and he pulled away her and she frowned. ''Noel is gone, so get over it. He is gone, Gabriella and hes not coming back. You know why because… of you'' As soon as Troy said that he regretted but Gabriella stood there frozen in shock. He blamed her for that incident, she always knew he blamed her. Gabriella shook her head as a tears fell swiftly down her face and she brushed against him then walking back into the house. ''Ella, wait. I didn't mean that'' Jack and Taylor who were sitting down unto the couch and Sharpay, Chad, and Zeke were standing up, all frowned as they saw Gabriella bomb rushed through the house in tears and walking out the front door, and out of the front door. ''We'll go check on her'' Taylor jumped off the couch as Sharpay jumped out from Zeke arms and out the front door. ''Where is she'' Taylor examined the area and Sharpay shushed her. ''Do you hear that'' Sharpay opened the door the her car and they saw Gabriella quietly sobbing on the back seat. Taylor hopped in the car from right when Sharpay got in from the left. ''Gabi what happen'' Gabriella lifted her head up from the seat and looked up at her best friend. ''He blames me'' Taylor shot a look at Sharpay and back at Gabriella. ''Sweetie, who blames you for what'' She rubbed huge circles on Gabriella back for she wouldn't lose control and have a panic attack. Every since a tragedy struck Gabriella, have been traumatized by it, that's why Gabriella ran away to LA. ''Troy, said that Noel is gone because of me'' Gabriella now on the verge of tears and chocked out. ''Oh, honey he probably said it out of anger. He didn't mean it'' Sharpay now also rubbing circles on Gabriella's back also. ''Butt isss myy fautlltt'' Sharpay now had a few tears pricking into her eyes, so did Taylor. ''Gabriella, Noel being gone it not your fault'' Taylor told her and Gabriella continually shook her head repeatedly sobbing. ''It is my fault'' Taylor and Sharpay shot each other a glance and back at Gabriella. ''Gabriella, listen to us. That day was accident and it wasn't your fault okay. Please believe us'' Gabriella sat up and turned head to look at both Sharpay and Taylor and then gently nodded. ''Okay'' She wiped the rest of the tear that glided down her face and smiled warmly at her best friend. ''Ill love you guys'' She wrapped her arms their necks and hugged them tightly. ''We love you too Gabby''

''Forever and Always''


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note- Heres another chapter. I'm sorry if its hard to read. I promise Ill make it easier for now and also that one is in bold and normal but remember to review.**

Clink Clink

The dark black coffee slowly stirred around and Gabriella picked up her mug and sipped it quietly.

''Long day, huh'' Gabriella eyes narrowed from her magazine up to Jack, who asked weakly taking a spot right next to her. She smiled softly and nodded. ''How are you doing'' Jack asked her and she noticed the weakness and struggle in his voice, which made light tears prick into her eyes. She knew that Jack deeply loved Lucille so much and now that she gone, he probably didn't know what to do. ''I'm fine'' She picked up and mug then taking a few sips of her coffee before sitting it back unto the counter. ''How are you doing'' Jack sat back into his seat crossing his arms behind his back and then his legs. ''I'm okay, I guess'' He answered emotionally and Gabriella gave him a soft nod. ''Listen Gabriella, I just wanted to thank you for coming out here. I know it would have meant a lot to Lucy, you being her. Supporting everyone'' Gabriella smiled gracefully and patted Jack softly on the back. ''I wanted to be here'' Jack mouth carved into a contented and nodded. ''Your mother had sent flowers to me the other day and I haven't gotten the chance to reach her. How is doing'' Gabriella gnawed down at her lips and her fingers gently brushed the end tips of her side ponytail. She didn't like talking about her mother. Her mother was a another reason Gabriella, ran away. Her mother moved to New York for a job offer and last time she spoken with her mother. Maria had told her that she was seeing a man named Mark and that she really liked him. But Gabriella didn't like him because she felt he was replacing her father. ''She's finne'' She mumbled into a her coffee, taking another deep sip. ''And how are you doing in LA'' Gabriella gnawed at her lip again and looked away. She didn't want to talk about it. Especially Jack, after all that is what she left her son for. ''We don't have to talk to talk about if you don't want to'' Jack insisted but Gabriella shook her head. ''No its fine. Actually Its really good. I have my own apartment and I'm still working on my art. So Ill see where it takes me'' Jake smile turned from weak to warm and placed his hand under Gabriella's. ''Gabriella, you have amazingly. You're also young and beautiful. You have to the chance to follow your dream. Don't let anyone stop you'' Jack grabbed Gabriella's hand, pulling her up to stand with him and pulling her into a hug. ''Thanks Jack, I love you'' Gabriella laid her shoulder gracefully unto Jack shoulder and hugging him tighter. ''I love you too, Gabriella. Forever and Always'' They pulled away gracefully and Gabriella headed toward the hallway. She haven't been down this hallway since she was 18. She could here people down in the basement, assuming they were playing ping pong. She turned around, when she saw Sharpay, appearing in the hallway. ''You coming down'' Sharpay asked her and Gabriella shrugged. ''Is he down there'' Gabriella questioned her and she shook her head. ''No. Nobody hasn't seen him all night'' Gabriella picked up her mug and sipped her coffee once more before sitting it on the coffee table again. ''Hey'' Sharpay gently nudged her into the side and Gabriella looked up at her. ''Troy is just upset, he just needs some time'' Gabriella glanced back at the backdoor and looked back at Sharpay. ''Ill be back'' Her heels clicked as she walked toward the backdoor, pushing back the slide door. She saw Troy sitting on the basketball court facing the gate. Her heels clicked slowly as she walked towards him and but he didn't turn around. ''Hey'' She said softly and he turned around and glanced at her before turning his attention back to the gate. ''Baby, please talk to me'' She pleaded and he stood up off the ground and turned to face her. ''What do you want me to say, Gabriella. How you ripped my heart out my chest, ripped it then stomped on it then you deciding to run over the pieces with a bulldozer, leaving nothing'' She gulped down the lump that stuck in the middle of her throat and sighed. ''I'm sorry'' She cried and stepped closer to him but grabbed his hand but he jerked away from her. ''You just decided to just get up and leave when things got hard. Gabriella I loved you so much. You were my everything and when Noel_'' Troy gulped as hard as he could and stared at the ground. ''If you were here with me, we couldn't could have worked together on that.'' Gabriella gnawed at her bottom lip and as she stepped closer to Troy and sighed. ''Troy It was hard and we were so young'' She acknowledged and he shrugged his shoulders.''I had enough of this'' He started walking toward the gate, not caring about the broken girl he left behind.

Troy stood there, looking at the picture of Gabriella and him at their high school Graduation. Their reds sat on top on their heads, as their tassels hung freely down the cheeks. Her long brown thick curls hung freely unto her shoulder blade and a sweet grin graved unto her lips. He walked down the stairs to see his dad in the kitchen sitting on the island with his two hands on both side of his head. Troy felt his cheeks going warm, as he saw a small slight tear glide down unto his dad's weak pale face. ''Hey Dad'' Troy said softly and Jack looked up at him, sniffled and swiftly wiping the tears that rolled down his face. ''Oh Troy. My boy. You still up'' Troy sat right next to his father and nodded. ''I couldn't sleep'' Jack eyes narrowed, glazing at Troy's face curiously. ''So about you and Gabriella'' Jack was killing to know what happen between his daughter in law and his son. All he knew that Troy came stopping into the house in rage and fury. ''Dad, please lets not talk about her'' Troy was trying to get Gabriella off his mind but he had no luck with that. ''No Troy, we need to talk about this'' Troy stood up from his seat and was about to walk away but his dad pulled him back. Troy stared at his dad, who gave him the look and sat back down. ''Troy, she is your wife. You cant keep running away from her. She came back for you'' Troy shot up from his seat and crossed him arms then turned to face his dad. ''I didn't want her back'' He argued, making Jack sigh. ''Troy, know you that everybody knows that is a lie before god. When she was gone, you walked around the house like a zombie from Dawn of the dead'' Jack stood up from his seat, becoming face to face with Troy. ''Ok she left. I told her to go. But I didn't know she would really do it'' Troy was now on the verge of tears, just by mentioning Gabriella name. ''You know what I cant handle this'' Troy brushed against his father, walking into the living room then upstairs.

Gabriella bomb rushed through the front door, running swiftly up the stairs into her room. She reached under the bed for her brown bulky suitcase and ran over to the drawers, carrying her clothes to the suitcase and ramming in it. Her newly soaked hair hand down freely in front of her face, covering it. She swallowed her after letting another one of her loud sob croaked out from the back of her neck out of her mouth. Her hand slowly ran through her soaked matted hair, as she picked up her suitcase. She started walking down the stairs and opening the front door but standing there was Sharpay and Taylor. ''Oh my. Gabi, where are you going'' Gabriella dropped everything to the ground and crashed unto the ground . Taylor and Sharpay dropped their bags and rushed to her side as she sobbed hysterically. ''Shh its okay, we here for you'' Taylor comforted and rubbed slow gentle circles unto her back. ''I messed up. Perfect Gabby messed up. If it weren't for me, he would still be here today. He would have been turning 5 in two weeks. Its all my fault. My baby is gone and its because of me'' Taylor and Sharpay shot each other a quick glance, before staring back down at Gabriella. ''Shhh. Its gonna be alright''

Troy walked down the stairs into the kitchen when he saw his father sitting at the table focusing on his newspaper and he turned his head to see the chair that his mother had always sat in, was empty. ''Good Morning'' Jack slowly placed the newspaper down unto the table and placing his reading glasses on the counter. ''Good Morning'' Troy frowned at the sound of his father voice. He knew that he was getting weaker and weaker everyday. ''How are you feeling'' Troy eyes narrowed from the chair that was empty to his father, watching his carefully. ''I been better'' Troy walked over to the chair that sat beside his Jack and sat in it. ''Troy, about Gabriella'' Jack said hesitantly, causing Troy to roll his eyes and scoot his chair back to stand up but Jack stopped him. ''Troy, just give her another chance. She flew all the way from LA to here just to be here with you'' Jack said with his hand still on the back of Troy's chair and then removing it. ''Dad, she left me. She just got up and left when things got hard'' Troy snapped angrier and Jack frowned. ''This about Noel isn't it'' Troy flinched at the name of his late son and frowned. ''I just want my son back, dad''

Gabriella walked down the dirt path of the deserted area. The great green pasture before her was covered with large marble and stone shapes, some square and some rectangular, some with the pretty ornate faces of people painted on the front or rising statues of flying angels standing tall and beautiful. In front of some of the stones were flowers, many covered so it was almost impossible to see the ground, others completely empty, lying forgotten. She walked towards a round hard stone that stood on the soiled ground. Carefully she got on her knees, not caring if she got dirt on her and sat in front of the hard stone. Her shakily fingers carefully traced the engravings that was carved deeply into the rock that read in a italics form _''Noel Ethan Bolton''_. A slight tear glided down her right cheek as read the inscriptions slowly. ''Gabriella'' A masculine voice seeked behind her and she turned around revealing Troy. She stood up, brushing herself off a little, before crossing her arms against her chest. ''What are you doing here'' She sniveled, still staring down at the ground. ''I gotta go'' He turned his back to leave but she stopped him. ''Troy please, don't go'' He turned back around to face her and crossed his arms against his chest. ''Can you please talk to me'' Her eyes narrowed to Troy, watching his face curiously. ''I have nothing to say to you'' He snapped at her, making her step back and bumping it her late son tombstone. ''Please'' He shook his head before taking steps back and then turning around leaving Gabriella in a bewildered state.

Gabriella zipped the zipper on her suitcase and ran her hand through her hair. She heard a knock unto the door and picked up her suitcase. ''Come in'' Gabriella quickly threw the bag over her shoulders and slipped her hand under the handle on her luggage and walked toward the door when Sharpay and Taylor stepped in. ''Where you going, again'' Gabriella looked up at them and walked out the door then down the stairs to the front door. ''Gabriella, where are you going'' Taylor asked again and Gabriella held unto her stuff and then turned to face them. ''I have to go. Mark called me and said he needs me back asap'' Sharpay shot Taylor a look before turning and staring back at Gabriella who gripped unto her duffle bag, making sure it wouldn't fall down. ''Why. I thought you were going to stay a little while longer'' Sharpay questioned suspiciously and shot Taylor another look. ''I was but I need to get back to LA'' Once more Taylor and Sharpay shot each other a look and then back at Gabriella. ''Gabriella, why do you always do that'' Sharpay snapped at her, making Gabriella back up into the door. ''Do what'' Gabriella hissed viciously through her teeth and gripped unto the handle of her duffle bag that hang freely on her shoulders. ''Run away. You always run away'' Sharpay voice rose and stepping closer to Gabriella. ''You have a chance to make things right again and you're just skipping out of it, again'' Sharpay yelled at her and stepped even more closer to Gabriella but Taylor gripped her wrist, pulling her back. ''I tried, okay. I tried. He doesn't want me here and I'm just gonna have to accept that'' A tear slipped down Gabriella face and she wiped it away swiftly. ''Fine then. Maybe you weren't wife material'' Gabriella face flushed red with frustration and stepped closer to Sharpay. ''Hey! I tried okay so don't you dare say I'm not wife material. I left because I needed to get away. What would you do if you're 2 year son died in a car accident. What would you do Sharpay, huh. You see I didn't secure him into his car seat. I didn't make sure he was secured. I was in a hurry. I didn't mean too. Its all my fault. My baby died because of me'' Taylor stepped closer to Gabriella, pulling her into a hug. ''Don't touch me'' Gabriella snapped at her and jerked her body. ''You know what, I cant be here right now'' She walked outside and slammed the front door behind her and sanked to the ground sobbing uncontrollably. She ran her hair through her brown curls and hand in her hand thinking why did she come back to this place.


End file.
